


unwrapped

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: SASO 2017 [54]
Category: Free!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, M/M, tie hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: “You seem to enjoy dressing me more than you did undressing me,” he says.A tie, knotted and left on the dresser.





	unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 7: Free For All | originally posted [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16392049#cmt16392049)

“You don’t have to,” Rin starts, but then Kisumi’s finger finds his lips, catches the low hiss on his exhale, and there’s a smile on his face like cherries that makes Rin forget his protestations.

It’s not like him, to find himself helpless like this. He’s standing in front of his full-length mirror, arms extended awkwardly as Kisumi smooths out creases, buttons him up from the waist. One by one, his hands work their way across Rin’s torso, infinitely lighter than his kisses. There’s still a bruise on the inside of Rin’s mouth from last night. He runs his tongue over it, revels in the sweet sting.

“You seem to enjoy dressing me more than you did _undressing_ me,” he says, meeting Kisumi’s gaze as he stands and slides his palms round to cup Rin’s neck, straightens the back of his collar.

Kisumi’s eyes dance. There it is, the breeze on his voice that Rin remembers so well.

“It’s like wrapping a present, you know? Only I get to know what’s inside. It’s a secret.”

Rin lets out an undignified snort. “You have one hell of a warped idea what makes a good present, Kisumi.”

Kisumi only laughs. At Rin’s window, the sunrise dawns.

They’re both early risers, a fact that continues to surprise Rin. He forgets it, after some time apart; he is used to waking alone in hotel rooms before the rest of the team, going for runs at the hour between daybreak and the dead of night, when he’s never quite sure if he’s tearing down the streets, or they’re tearing into him. He isn’t lonely. He’s never let himself _be_ lonely. But when he returns, and Kisumi reminds him all over again that the night can be warm too, that he doesn’t have to face red skies alone, there’s something in him that comes unwound, a long breath shuddering for release.

Kisumi folds down his cuffs neatly, picks up two pairs of cufflinks from the dresser and holds them up against the shirt, face scrunching up for a moment of indecision.

“Gold triangles,” he says, “or… fairy penguins?”

Rin groans. “Nagisa gave me the penguin cufflinks. Do I have to wear them?”

“They’re _cute_!”

“Gold triangles, _please_.”

“Fairy penguins it is,” Kisumi declares. Rin sighs, surrenders.

Kisumi’s thumbs brush the inside of his wrist, trace the memory of tangled sheets, raw whispers that still ache. When he fastens Rin’s cuffs closed and steps back, there’s a satisfied grin playing on the corners of his mouth.

“Beautiful. You’ll be the best-dressed athlete at this press conference,” he says, clapping his hands together in delight, and Rin swallows, feels a flush start up in his neck. For a moment, he feels, he might as well be naked anyway. Those bright eyes have always left him with nowhere to hide.

As the last of the early morning’s shadows fade, Kisumi reaches back, picks up Rin’s favourite tie from the dresser and loops it round his neck, tugs him close as he tightens the knot.

“And now,” he murmurs into Rin’s ear, “the bow on top of the present. Don’t unwrap till I get home, _mmkay_?”

Rin feels those deft fingers silken at his throat, a finishing touch he’ll wear till evening falls.


End file.
